Changing Fate
by Silver Dragon 01
Summary: Will Raven become Trigon's tool, or will a fallen hero help change her fate?
1. A New Hope

I do not own any of theTeen Titan characters mentioned in this Fan Fic, this is purely a work of my grand imagination, so don't try to sue me, you wouldn't get much. I do own Asgar so please ask if you want to use him. I welcome all reviews but be warned, people who send me flames will be hunted down and destroyed.

Changing Fate

Chapter 1

_A New Hope_

"Raven! Watch out!" yelled Robin, Raven quickly dodged to the side as Slade with his new found power hurled a wave of fire in her

direction. "Ha Ha Ha Ha you can't escape your destiny Raven" laughed Slade " I won't be a tool for the worlds destruction!" screamed

Raven as she lashed out at Slade with a burst of black lightning. Starfire then flew in and launched a massive attack with her starbolts,

when the smoke cleared he was gone. "Where did he go?" said Starfire. "Behind you" screamed Cyborg, Robin leaped in to the air in an

attempt to protect Starfire but it was to late, she was enveloped in flames right before Robin's eyes. As the rest of the Titans watched

Slade formed a massive globe or fire around his body, and it slowly began to expand.

"Your friends need you" said a voice, "You are the only one who can help the chosen one escape her fate" she was confused, "Who was

talking to her, Where was she?" every thing seemed so blurry. "Awake, and go to your friends, hurry! Before its to late!" She

remembered now, she remembered every thing, with a surge of power she shattered the stone encasing her body, she then called forth a

platform of stone and leaped up onto it. As she speed out of the cavern the only thing she could think was "Hold on guys, I'm coming".

Well that's the end the first chapter, I know its very short but bear with me, I'm a new Fan Fic writer and I promise they only get better

and longer from here. If any of you veteran writers have any suggestions I'm more than willing to take them, well let me know what you

guys think, send me some reviews.


	2. Return of the fallen Titan

I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters mentioned in this fic, of that I can only dream. So here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2 Return of the fallen Titan 

"Starfire, Starfire, speak to me!" Robin yelled as he knelt over Starfires scorched and still body, he pulled her close to him and said

"Starfire you can't leave me, I need you, we need you" Starfire moaned softly and whispered "Robin", "Its okay Starfire, you rest we'll

take care of Slade" Robin said softly. He gently laid Starfire down and looked up to the fiery orb that was Slade, Raven was attempting

to encase the orb of fire in black energy, she was about half way there and the strain showed on her face, but Slade was holding her at

bay. Robin knew that if Raven let up even for a second, they and this whole city block would be destroyed by a raging firestorm. He also

knew that Raven couldn't keep this up much longer. Robin looked off to the side and spotted Cyborg and Beast Boy, Cyborg was

looking angrily up at the fiery Slade trying to figure out what he could do to help Raven, Beast Boy just stood there transfixed as he

looked up at Slade.

She was almost there she could see the orange glow of flames just a few blocks away, "Hang on guys, I'm almost there, hang on" she

thought as she soared through the sky.

Robin was angry, very angry Slade, who every one thought had been destroyed by Terra, had hurt Starfire. He was supposed to be dead

but he wasn't, his being here was a mockery of Terra's sacrifice, his being here was a mockery of everything the Titans stood for, he had

to be stopped at any cost. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, attack!" ordered Robin as he leapt into the air, for a moment they just stared at him, then

they leapt into action, Cyborg went to one knee and took aim with his sonic cannon, his shoulders then opened up and in one movement

he fired his sonic cannon and launched a barrage of missiles. Before the dust had even cleared Beast Boy was on the attack, he had taken

the form of a huge T-Rex and was attempting to ram the blazing Slade, a wall of fire stopped both attacks and sent Cyborg, and Beast

Boy flying. " I can't hold him!" screamed Raven. Raven's energy was slowly beginning to fall back and the orb of fire was growing, there

was no time with a roar of pure rage Robin launched a barrage of nitro disks at Slade, for a split second the orb of fire froze and Robin

thought this was there big chance to win, the ice shattered and a stream of white hot fire shot out at Robin. "Robin! I can't stop it!" Raven

cried in horror. As Robin stared at the stream of fire rocketing toward him there was only one thought going through his mind, "Starfire,

I'm sorry". A wall of rock erupted before Robin's eyes and absorbed the blast of fire. A flood of rock now joined the black energy that

was pushing at Slade and a new figure was floating beside Raven.

Beast Boy looked up at the flaming Slade and for a minute he thought he must have been knocked senseless, there were now two figures

pushing Slade back, one, that was Raven, used a wall of black energy the other a torrent of rock…….. "It can't be, she's gone," thought

Beast Boy.

"It can't be, she died stopping the volcano," thought Raven as she stared at the figure now standing beside her. It was Terra it had to be,

no one else could do what she was doing. "Terra, is that really you?" called Raven. "Raven there's no time, we have to push him back

now, before he destroys everything, put all the power you have left into one final blast, we can do it, together" said Terra. Raven nodded

as she gathered all of her remaining power, and readied her self for the final assault. The rest of the Titans looked on in awe as Raven and

Terra began to glow with energy, their cry's filled the air as they struggled to control their power. The sky suddenly erupted in a mixture

of black and yellow energy as Terra and Raven threw everything they had at Slade. Slade struggled to push back their awesome power,

but not even he could stand against the combined strength of Raven and Terra. His orb of fire shattered and he was thrown into the

ground and buried beneath mounds and mounds of rubble. Not wasting any time Raven quickly wrapped Robin and Starfire in a shroud

of darkness as Terra lifted Cyborg and Beast Boy on platforms of stone. They then retreated to the safety of Titans Tower, leaving

behind the mound of rubble where Slade had fallen.

**This chapter is a little longer then the last one and they'll keep getting longer, anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and keep on reading.**


	3. Titans Reunited

_Once again I do not own any of the Titans in this fic. Here's number three enjoy._

**Chapter 3**

_**Titans Reunited**_

Rubble exploded everywhere as Slade freed himself from the mountain of debris. " So my old apprentice has returned, and theirs

something different about her, I wonder if _He _has any thing to do with this. Master will want to know of the fallen Titans return, sleep well

Raven, while you still can.

"Raven I don't think your strong enough for this, you need to rest" said Cyborg. "She's hurt badly, I can feel her life force slipping away,

I have to heal her, its my fault this happened to her" said Raven. "Raven its not your fault, Slade did this not you" Terra said softly. Raven

looked over at Terra, she still couldn't believe she was here, for months the Titans had thought she had died saving the city from the

volcano, but she was here standing in the infirmary with the rest of them. "It doesn't matter I have to heal her or she'll die, and I won't let

that happen" Raven said determinedly. Raven gently laid her hands over Starfire's burnt chest, as she did she began to glow a soft blue,

slowly the light spread over Starfire's body. Raven began to chant in an arcane tongue that no one understood; the blue light around

Starfire's body flared suddenly and then it was gone. Starfire heard voices, but they sounded so far away, then she saw a light and the

voices grew stronger, as she opened her eye's the first thing she saw was all of her friends worried faces. Robin who usually looked so

strong now wore a face full of worry, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked on the verge of tears, and Raven looked as if thousands of pounds

were weighing down her sagging shoulders. "Friends what is wrong? Why do you all look so worried?". It was then that Starfire noticed

another face staring down at her, a face she thought she'd never see again. "Friend Terra, is that really you?" asked Starfire, "Yes Star,

its really me" Terra said with a smile. "Terra!" cried Starfire as she leaped from her bed and wrapped her friend in a hug. "Starfire if you

don't stop squeezing me I won't be here much longer," wheezed Terra. All the Titans gave a relieved sigh as Starfire released Terra from

her crushing hug. "Friend Terra I can't believe its really you, how did you come to be here? We all thought you were gone for ever," said

Starfire. "Yea Terra, we all thought your were encased in stone forever, Terra I really missed you" said Beast Boy. "I really missed you

too Beast Boy, and I don't know how I got here, there was a voice it told me my friends were in trouble and that they needed me, and

well here I am" said Terra. She left out the part about the chosen one, she would discuss that with Raven in private sometime. "Well I

don't care how you got here, we all missed you and we're glad to have you back, welcome home Terra" said Robin. "Dudes, you now

what this means, its party time! cried Beast Boy. "Wonderful, I shall get the ice cream" cried a very happy Starfire as she flew to the

kitchen. "And I'll make my famous triple decker cake" called Cyborg as he ran quickly after Starfire. Terra looked at her three remaining

friends and wondered at how they could so eagerly welcome her back. "Are you guys sure you really want me back, I mean I've done

so many terrible things how could you? said a troubled Terra. "Terra of course we won't you back your our friend" said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy's right, and besides Terra, you sacrificed your self to save us and the city from the volcano, if that doesn't deserve a second

chance I don't know what does" said Robin. "You saved my life tonight Terra, and that's good enough for me" said Raven with a smile.

By then they had reached the living room, Terra looked around at her friends and thought how lucky she was. "Its good to be home" said

Terra as she joined the others.

**Well that's three down and who knows how many left to go, hope you liked it and keep sending reviews, and remember I'm a newbie so if you have any suggestions send them in.**


	4. The Morning After

_I do not own any of the characters in this fic; so don't call the patent office on me. Any way here's number four, hope you like it_

**Chapter 4**

_**The Morning After**_

Terra slowly opened her eyes as light poured in through the tower windows; she groaned as she looked over at the clock, it was almost

noon. She slowly looked around the living room and realized everyone else was still asleep. Robin was passed out in the chair with his

cape over his head, Cyborg was curled up on the floor like a dog, Raven was wrapped up in her cloak on the sofa, Starfire was laying on

the table with her head hanging off the edge, and Beast Boy was sleeping in his cake under the table. Terra couldn't help but smile as she

looked down at her hands, she was really back, here with all her friends it was too good to be true. Just then something tugged at her hair

hard, she looked down to see what it was and saw a giant worm thing! "Ahhhhhhhhh! Get off, get off!" screamed Terra. Terra's yelling

woke Raven, and she looked around to see what was going on, when she looked at Terra she couldn't help but laugh. Terra was jumping

all over the place as she tried to swat at Silky, witch seemed to be eating her hair. After she got over her laughing fit she wrapped Silky in

a globe of black energy and laid him down in a plate of Cyborgs famous triple-decker cake, which he promptly began to eat. By then

Terra had calmed down a little but she was looking murderously at Silky. "Don't worry, that's just Silky, he's Beast Boy and Starfires

pet, and he was just hungry," said Raven with a smile. "Well my hair isn't on the breakfast menu!" cried Terra, "And where did they get

that thing any way?". Realizing how loud she was she looked around to see if she had woken anybody, Beast Boy gave a loud snore and

snuggled deeper into his slice of cake, but every one seemed to still be asleep. "He's one of Killer Moths larva, it's a long story" yawned

Raven. "Raven, I need to talk to you, alone if you don't mind" said Terra abruptly. Raven looked at Terra for a moment then said "Sure

just hang on a minute while I make my herbal tea" Terra watched as Raven walked over to the kitchen, got out a packet of tea mix and

began to heat some water. "Not many things have changed since I've been gone" Terra said to Raven, "You still drink that same ole

herbal tea every morning" "Of course I do" said Raven, "It helps cleanse the body of impurities, besides it's a habit of mine" "Come on, I

know a place where know one will bother us" said Raven as she lead Terra out of the living room and down the corridor. "Man that was

some party" said Terra, "I thought Beast Boy would explode from all the cake he ate, he looked so disappointed when he lost that eating

contest to Cyborg" "Really, I think I passed out about halfway through it" said Raven. They were just walking past Raven's room when

Terra thought to ask where they were going. Raven would only say "you'll see". Just then they turned a corner and walked through a

door and Terra just stood there gaping. It was her room, exactly how she had left it what seemed like age's ago, her pack was laying on

the sofa, her old walkman sat on the table, and on her bed was…. the heart shaped jewelry box Beast Boy had given her on her last night

at Titans Tower. She walked over and picked it up and a rush of happy memories washed over her, all the times she and the guys had

gone out for pizza, the moonlight walks with Beast Boy, it all came back in a flood of emotion. "After we thought you had…. died Beast

Boy made sure to keep this room exactly as you had left it" Raven said softly. "I can't believe it, it's as if I never had left at all," said

Terra with tears in her eyes. " Yeah, Beast Boy really cares about you, we all do, now what did you want to talk about?" said Raven as

she sat down on the sofa. And with that, Terra sat down to tell Raven everything.

**What will Terra tell Raven? Will Beast Boy smother in his cake? And will Terra's hair ever be the same again? Find this out and more in chapter five.**


	5. Raven and Terra’s Talk

_I do not own any of the characters in this fic, save Asgar. Number five, have fun._

**Chapter 5**

_**Raven and Terra's Talk**_

"Raven before I start could you tell me something?" asked Terra. "What is it Terra?" Raven asked curiously. "Exactly how long have I

been….gone?" asked Terra. Raven thought for a moment and finally said "Three months Terra". Terra just sat there for a moment

looking at the jewelry box Beast Boy had given her, which she hadn't put down since she walked into the room. "Three whole months,

I've really been gone that long, I must have missed so much" Terra said with a sigh. "Not really, and if it makes you feel better when the

guys wake up we'll all fill you in on every thing" Raven said comfortingly. " Thanks Raven, that does make me feel better, but now lets

get to the reason I wanted to talk to you," said Terra. "Remember when I told you guys I didn't exactly know how I got here?" asked

Terra. Raven nodded. "Well that's not exactly the whole story" Raven frowned deeply upset that Terra hadn't told the whole truth from

the beginning. "Raven the reason I didn't say any thing in front of the others is because I think my being here has something to do with

you" Terra said quickly. "What do you mean?" asked Raven. "Well there was this voice, I think its what brought me back," said Terra.

"What did it say?" asked Raven. " It said: "Your friends need you, you are the only one who can help the chosen one escape her fate". "

The next thing I know I was on my way to help you guys. "Raven are you the chosen one?" asked Terra. Raven was stunned, could it

really have been _him_ who had brought Terra back, was this important enough for _him_ to get involved in? "Raven what's going on? All I

know is that when I woke up, I knew you and the guys were in trouble and I had to help you, no matter what" said Terra with a worried

look on her face. Raven looked at Terra, she was a part of this know, she had been brought back for a reason, Raven would have to tell

her everything, she deserved to know. Raven would have to tell Terra something she had only told one other person, and she hadn't even

told her every thing. Raven would have to tell Terra about her past.

**Sorry, I know this one is short, but I promise there's some good long one's coming up, so keep reading.**


	6. Raven’s Past

_I do not own Teen Titans, no matter how much I would like to, but I do claim Asgar as my own creation. Anyway here's number six, hope you like it_

**Chapter 6**

_**Raven's Past**_

Terra looked at Raven, she was lost in thought, about what Terra wasn't sure but it was starting to make her uneasy. "Raven what's

wrong, Do you know something, If you do please tell me" Terra said imploringly. "That voice you heard was Asgar, he is a divine being

who resides in the sacred realms, he brought you back" Raven said softly. Terra sat there and digested what Raven had told her for a few

moments. Finally she said "This Asgar, why did he bring me back? And are you the chosen one he was talking about?" "To answer that

I'm going to have to tell you something I've only told one other person and I didn't even tell her everything, I'm going to tell you about

my past" said Raven. "Who was it you told before?" asked Terra. "It was Starfire," answered Raven. "Why did you tell her? If you don't

mind me asking," Terra said meekly. "Before you joined the Titans we had to fight a living puppet who called himself the Puppet King, he

stole the boys souls and imprisoned them in puppets while he enslaved their bodies. He tried to do the same to me and Starfire, but

before he could finish the transfer I cast a spell, so instead of being put into puppets our souls just switched bodies" explained Raven

"Wow, that must have been interesting" said Terra with a look of wonder on her face. "You don't know the half of it, we had to save the

boys and I couldn't use any of Star's powers at first, on top of that Starfire couldn't control mine at all, there were cars and street lights

exploding every where, now that I look back on it, it was pretty funny" laughed Raven. "Anyway to be able to control one another's

powers we had to tell each other all about ourselves, there were some pretty close calls but in the end we managed to save the boys and

get our bodies back, and that's why I told Starfire" finished Raven. Terra just sat there smiling at Raven in a funny way. "What are you

smiling at?" demanded Raven. "I'm just trying to imagine you in Star's body, I really wish I could have seen it" answered Terra. Raven

smiled "It wasn't very fun, she has way to much hair, but now back to the point," said Raven. "I want you to promise me that what I'm

about to tell you will stay between us unless I say you can tell some one else" Raven said in a very serious tone. "I swear to never tell

anyone what you are about to tell me unless you give me permission," said Terra solemnly. Raven looked deep into Terra's eyes and

knew she would keep her promise. "Alright then, I'll start at the beginning," said Raven.

"I was born in a place called Azarath, it's a beautiful magical city in a distant realm, my mother, Asella, was the chief priestess of the city

and my father was…… Trigon, an evil demonic being from the Abyss. He threatened to destroy the city unless a mate was provided for

him. Our best sorcerers challenged him, and each of them were destroyed, unable to stand the death of her people any longer my mother

offered herself to Trigon. She traveled to his realm and submitted to his will, she was then allowed to return to Azarath, where a short

time later I was born. From the day of my birth my mother and my people knew I would only bring death and destruction, but they

accepted me anyway and for a time I was very happy. Then Trigon returned, at the time I knew nothing of my destiny, but that quickly

changed, Trigon told me that on the eighteenth anniversary of my birth it would mark the beginning of the end for the mortal realms. After

that he disappeared. My mother then told me the story of Trigon, how long ago he had wreaked havoc in the mortal realms, everywhere

he went he left death and destruction behind. But when all hope was lost a divine being named Asgar stepped in to stop Trigon but even

he could not destroy Trigon, instead he banished Trigon back to his own realm, he then placed a barrier around the mortal realms and in

doing so sealed himself and Trigon out forever. But Trigon found away he could cross that barrier, by bringing a mortal to his realm he

could force her to bear a mortal vessel for himself and that…… is me. Azarath is on the very border of the mortal realms, and it was still

possible for Trigon's power to reach there, that is why he was able to threaten our city even though the barrier kept him out. I decided to

leave Azarath and try to hide from Trigon, my mother tried to talk me out of it but I had made my decision. So instead of trying to stop

me she told me of a distant place called Earth deep in the mortal realms, and so I fled to Earth hoping I was out of my father's reach

forever" Raven finished in a soft hushed voice. "Raven, I am so sorry, it must have been horrible for you to have to leave your home and

family behind" Terra said softly. "It really wasn't that bad, after I came to earth I traveled all over the land, one day I came to this city,

when I arrived I found the newly formed Teen Titans doing battle with a shadow creature, they were out matched by its powers so I

chose to help them, after I banished the creature Robin offered me a place on the team and I've been a Titan ever since" Raven said with

a far off look in her eye's. "But Raven how did Trigon find you and why did Asgar bring me back? What am I supposed to do?" Terra

said anxiously. "I don't know how he found me but now he has a messenger, Slade," answered Raven her voice tight with anger. "I

thought I destroyed him in the volcano" said an equally angry Terra. "We did too, but on my eighteenth birthday he returned to deliver a

message," said Raven. Suddenly Raven's body began to glow and symbols appeared all over her. "This is a warning, it means Trigon is

coming" said Raven softly. "Asgar must have chosen you to channel his power through, he choose you to stop me. Terra you are going to

have to kill me," whispered Raven. "That's not true!" screamed Terra close to tears. "Terra you have to do it, I can't fight him forever,

eventually Trigon will take my body and then all the mortal realms will be doomed" Raven sobbed. "Listen Raven when Asgar brought

me back he told me I was the only one who could _help_ the chosen one. He didn't say any thing about killing you" said a know sobbing

Terra. "There has to be another way, there just has to be". The runes faded from Raven's body and she turned to Terra. "Maybe there

is," she said with hope in her voice.

**This chapter feels a little off but I still like it and I hope you all enjoy it too.**


	7. Azarath

_I do not own Teen Titans, however Asgar is mine so get your own divine being, anyway here's number seven._

**Chapter 7**

_**Azarath**_

Raven stood up and walked excitedly out of Terra's room, after a few minutes she returned with a glass jar full of glittering powder. She

then opened the jar and began to draw a strange pattern in the center of the room with the sparkling powder. "Raven what are you

doing?" asked a puzzled Terra. "I'm going home and your coming with me" she replied. "What, We're going to Azarath, What for?"

asked Terra. "I need to talk to my mother, now that Asgar has brought you back maybe she knows a way you can help me" answered

Raven. Raven finished drawing the last rune in the circle, after she put away the jar she stepped into the magical circle. "Terra step inside

the circle, and be careful not to disturb any of the runes," said Raven as she levitated into a sitting position. Terra nervously stepped into

the circle taking special care not to tread on any of the magical runes. After Terra had joined her in the center of the magical circle Raven

began to chant a spell. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Zolas Altrion Rintros, Azarath! Azarath! Azarath!" _The circle came to life with

magical fire and the two girls were enveloped in light. "Hold on!" cried Raven as her spell began to take affect. Terra gave one frightened

cry and then they were gone, the only thing that remained was the still glowing circle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a terrified Terra. She hadn't opened her eyes since they had left Titans Tower, the only thing she

knew was that they were moving very fast and she didn't like it. "Terra stop screaming we're okay you can open your eyes now" Raven

said in a calm soothing voice. Slowly Terra opened her eyes, when she did her breath was taken away, they were traveling in what

looked like a tunnel of light that continually shifted colors it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Raven, where are we?" Terra

asked her voice filled with awe. "Right now we are between realms, my spell will allow us to travel to Azarath using a dimensional tunnel,

don't worry well be there soon" answered Raven. "Its so beautiful, its like being inside a rainbow" said Terra. Gradually they began to

slow down until they finally stopped, before them was giant glowing circle, similar to the one Raven had used to bring them here. "Raven

what is that?" asked Terra. "It is the gateway to Azarath and it is guarded by a magic seal," answered Raven. "Well how are we

supposed to get through?" asked Terra as she studied the seal. Raven gave no answer; she was deep in concentration as she began to

unlock the seal. The runes and lines that made up the seal suddenly began to glow with black energy as Raven reached out to it with her

power. Suddenly the lines and runes on the seal began to move into different positions when they stopped there was a brilliant flash of

light and then they were standing on a stone platform. Terra looked up and in the sky she saw a huge and beautiful floating city, she

couldn't believe her eyes. "Welcome to Azarath Terra, welcome to my home" said Raven in a happy voice.

The woman pushed with all her power and she still barely staved off his attack. "How long can you keep this up High Priestess? I can

only use a tenth of my strength here and yet you can barely hold me off," laughed an evil voice. "You will not win Trigon, I Asella High

Priestess of Azarath will make sure your are sent back where you belong, I will protect my people!" cried Asella. "Your best sorcerers

couldn't stop me eighteen years ago, what makes you think you can stop me now my love?" said Trigon. "Don't you ever call me that,

you horrible monster!" cried Asella. Suddenly Asella's eyes blazed with rage and with a great cry she unleashed a massive wave of

destructive energy on Trigon. Trigon cried out in pain and staggered back, but he quickly regained control, and with a horrible cry he

unleashed a flood of dark energy on the High Priestess, she struggled to push him back but his power was too strong. With a cry of pain

and defeat the High Priestess of Azarath was enveloped in the horrible evil power of Trigon. Her last thought as she was being

overwhelmed was: "Raven I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you or my people".

Raven couldn't believe how good it felt to be home, in the distance was Azarath the city of her birth with all of its beautiful buildings and

gardens, she couldn't wait to be there again. She quickly sobered as she remembered why she was here, but it was still good to be home.

Raven looked over at Terra and smiled, the girl was trying to look every where at once and there really wasn't that much to see, they

were walking on a stone bridge that lead to Azarath's main gate, the only thing to see besides the city was miles and miles of endless

clouds, but to Terra that must seem pretty amazing. "Raven how does the city stay in the sky like that?" Terra asked staring in wonder at

Azarath. "It's a spell that was cast by the first High Priestess of Azarath along with the council of sorcerers, it has kept Azarath in the

heavens for thousands of years" Raven explained with pride. They were now approaching the main gate and Raven took the lead, Raven

stopped in front of the gate and awaited the guard's challenge, no challenge came. "Raven what's wrong? You look worried," said Terra.

"There should be guards at the main gate at all times but none have challenged us" said Raven. Just then the ground rumbled and there

was a blinding flash of light. "Something's wrong, Terra the gate is sealed by powerful magic, I can't force it open or levitate us over it the

wards placed on the city prevent magical flight from crossing its walls. Terra can you use you power to get us over the walls?" asked

Raven. "I don't know Raven this isn't Earth, my powers might not work here" Terra answered nervously. Another tremor shook the city,

Raven looked worriedly at the walls. "Terra you have to try" pleaded Raven. "Ok, here goes," said Terra in a determined voice. And

with that Terra carved a platform of stone out of the ground and they were flying over the city walls. "I guess my powers do work here,"

she thought.

He could feel it, his vessel was close by and there was another with her, who could it be. After a moments thought he realized whom it

was. "She must be the one Slade spoke of, the chosen one of Asgar, no matter she is of no consequence to me," thought Trigon.

As soon as they were over the wall Raven saw what was happening. It was Trigon, he was here and he was trying to destroy Azarath.

"Raven is that Trigon?" asked Terra. "Yes and we have to stop him" replied Raven angrily. Terra stared at the massive figure that was

Trigon, he was huge with red skin and white hair, he had four evil orange eyes and horns sprouted out of his arms and shoulders. "How

are we going to stop that?" thought Terra. Terra looked closely at Trigon, for a moment she could have sworn she could see through him,

it was almost like he wasn't completely there. "Trigon I won't let you destroy my home!" Raven cried in rage as she leapt off Terra's

stone platform and flew at Trigon. "Raven wait! You can't beat him!" Terra cried in fear for her friend. But it was too late Raven was livid

with rage she had lost control. "My sweet daughter have you come to visit your father?" With a cry of rage Raven sent a lance of pure

magical energy straight at Trigon's heart, it struck his chest and shattered sending Raven flying backwards. "My sweet Raven if your

mother could not defeat me what makes you think you can?" laughed Trigon. "You bastard! What have you done with my mother!" cried

Raven as she launched another attack. Raven launched a barrage of energy disk at Trigon; they left deep gashes on Trigon's chest which

immediately healed. "Why Raven, your mother is right down there taking a rest after our little squabble" replied Trigon. Raven looked

down to the streets and saw her mother lying there in a pool of her own blood. "Mother!" cried Raven in despair as she flew down to her

mother's side. Asella's whole body was covered in wounds and her breathing was ragged, it was a wonder she was still alive. "Mother!

Mother I'm here" sobbed Raven as she cradled her mother's head in her lap. "Raven? What are you doing here? You have to get away

while you still can." Asella said weakly. "So she is still alive, we'll have to do something about that won't we?" hissed Trigon. "Damn

you! Damn you to hell!" cried Raven. She blazed with black energy as she gathered all her power to hurl at Trigon, when suddenly the

runes on her body began to burn a bright red and Raven writhed in pain. "Foolish girl, do you really think you can stop me? I wil kill your

mother and destroy all of Azarath and then you will be mine" cried Trigon as he launched a lance of red energy at Asella. "Noooooo!"

screamed Raven as she watched, helpless to stop it. Then a huge wall of stone shot up out of the ground to block Trigon's attack, the

wall blazed with white energy and in its center was the symbol of Asgar. Raven looked up to see Terra in the sky, the symbol of Asgar

clear on her forehead and white energy blazing around her. "Trigon I won't allow you to hurt Raven or anyone else" said Terra in a

strangely calm voice. "Foolish mortal, do you really think just because your Asgar's chosen one you can defeat me?" snarled Trigon as he

launched a blazing ball of fire at Terra. A sphere of rock laced with white energy surrounded Terra; the ball of fire touched it and became

nothing. "I am more than a match for you as you are now Trigon," said Terra in that same strange calm voice. She then formed a spear

from the rock around her and it pulsated with white energy. "Be gone from this realm!" she cried as she hurled the spear at his heart. It

stuck and tore through his flesh and with a cry of pain he began to fade. "Raven this is only the beginning, soon your body will be mine to

control and then the mortal realms shall burn in the fires of hell!" screamed Trigon in rage. Then he was gone.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and its pretty long, what do you guys think of Terra's new powers? I tried to blend them into her old one's as best I could, you know, to keep it Terra like, any way keep reading!**


	8. Missing

_I do not own Teen Titans; if I did I would be having fun with all my money in Vegas, not writing this fic, so here's chapter eight, read it._

**Chapter 8**

_**Missing**_

With a moan the mound that was Robin stirred. He awoke slowly and with a groan he pushed his cape out of his face. "What a night" he

thought as he looked around the living room. "Man that was some party, I thought I would pass out from all the cake I ate, I don't know

how Cyborg and Beast Boy can do it" thought Robin with a groan as he clutched his aching stomach. Every one seemed to still be

asleep, Starfire was laying on the table with her head hanging off the edge, Beast Boy was passed out in a slice of cake underneath the

table and Cyborg was sprawled out on the floor. But where were Raven and Terra? "They probably went off to talk alone, they should

have a lot to talk about with Terra coming back to life to save Raven and all" Robin thought groggily. Something out of the corner of

Robin's eye caught his attention, he looked over to see Silky chomping away at a piece of Cyborg's famous triple decker cake and it

gave him a very funny idea. Robin stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs: "Titans, Trouble, A giant monster is attacking the Tower!

The room suddenly erupted in motion, with a yell Beast Boy tried to stand up and flipped Starfire off the table in doing so, Star flew

straight up and into the ceiling and with a loud thud fell back down to land on Beast Boy, while trying to stand up Cyborg had stepped

into a piece of cake, slipped and fell into a heap of trash. Robin was rolling with laughter on the floor. "That was not a very nice way to

awaken us friend Robin," said Starfire with a moan. "Dude, when the room stop's spinning I'm going to turn into a T-Rex and eat you"

groaned Beast Boy. "But I thought you were a vegetarian Beast Boy" said a still laughing Robin. Suddenly Cyborg erupted from the trash

heap yelling: "You spiky haired little freak, When I get a hold of you I'm going to pop your pretty little head off!" he then began to chase

a laughing Robin around the living room, while Star and BB untangled themselves. Cyborg finally gave up chasing Robin when he thought

he was going to throw up last night's cake. "Man I don't think winning that cake eating contest was worth it" groaned Cyborg as he

rubbed his Titanium plated stomach. "Friend Robin this isn't like you, why did you awaken us with a false alarm?" asked a puzzled

Starfire. "I'm sorry Star, its just that after last night I needed a good laugh" replied Robin with a shrug. "Dude I'm supposed to be the

funny one and I'm not laughing" Beast Boy said while rubbing his head. "You're about as funny as spoiled waffles, speaking of waffles,

who wants breakfast?" asked Cyborg as he made his way to the kitchen. "Can they be non-dairy waffles?" Beast Boy asked as he went

to join Cyborg in the kitchen. "Robin where are Terra and Raven?" asked Starfire as she sat down on the sofa beside Robin. "I think

they went some where to talk alone" he replied as he reached for the T.V. remote. "Oh, then I think perhaps that I will go and take a

shower, I am sticky and smell of Cyborg's cake" said Starfire as she floated over to the living room door. "Yeah, sleeping on the table

will do that to you" Robin said as he flipped through the T.V. channels. "Listen here you pointy eared little leprechaun, were having real

waffles for breakfast none of that tofu junk!" yelled Cyborg. "At least tofu is good for you, the stuff you make would give a pig a heart

attack!" yelled Beast Boy as he wrestled Cyborg for the waffle iron. "Yup, things were back to normal at Titans Tower, at least for

now," thought Robin with a smile.

"It will be wonderful to have this stickiness off of my skin," thought Starfire as she walked down the corridor to her room. One of

Starfire's favorite things about Earth other than her friends, especially Robin, were showers. On Tamaran they bathed in the public hot

springs, but Starfire loved having a jet of water to bath in. Starfire turned a corner and then she was at her room, she quickly punched in

the access code to her door and then stepped inside. Her room was a mess, her cloths were scattered everywhere, her bed was unmade

and it looked like Silky had been eating the curtains again. "I really must discern away to keep my little bungorth from eating the curtains"

thought Starfire with a sigh. The mess could wait; right now she needed a shower. As she crossed the room to the shower she pulled off

her boots and threw them in her closet. When she entered the bathroom she quickly pulled of her top and skirt, she then removed her

under garments and stepped into the steaming shower. As she scrubbed away the remains of Cyborg's cake from her body she began to

sing a Tamaranian folk song, her friends found them must painful to the ears but she had enjoyed them since she was a child. When she

had finished she stepped out of the shower and began to dry off with a pink towel, she then changed into her usual purple outfit. Starfire

then picked up the beautiful ivory comb Robin had given her on her birthday and set about the task of taming her wild fiery hair. "I

understand why friend Raven did not enjoy my long hair" Starfire said out loud referring to the time she and Raven had switched bodies.

After she finished her hair she flew happily back into her room. "It is glorious to be free of the stickiness!" Starfire laughed happily. As

she glanced around her room her smile faded slightly. "And know to return my dwelling to its former cleanliness" and with that she began

to clean her room. A few moments later she was floating back to the living room to check on her friends. As she entered the living room

Cyborg called to her saying: "Hey Star breakfast is ready, and it's my specialty, waffles!". Starfire could not help but laugh as she noticed

that Cyborg had Beast Boy in a headlock as he prepared breakfast. "And its real waffles, none of that tofu junk" called Cyborg. At this

comment Beast Boy shifted into a large snake and began to strangle Cyborg. "I shall go inform friends Terra and Raven," said a giggling

Starfire as she left the living room. As she glided down the corridor she wondered where her friends might be. She decided to check

Raven's room first, when she reached Raven's door she gave it three loud knocks and said: "Friends, Cyborg has prepared a wonderful

breakfast of waffles for us to enjoy, won't you join us?". There was no answer; Starfire knocked again but still no answer. She thought

about using a security override to unlock the door but thought better of it. Raven did not like people to come into her room uninvited, and

although she and Raven had grown close over the years she did not want to push her luck. "Perhaps they are in Terra's room," thought

Starfire. She turned the corner and walked up to Terra's door and gave it three loud knocks. When she got no answer she decided to

enter any way. "Friend Terra would not mind," thought Starfire as she entered Terra's room. When she entered the room she

immediately froze, in the center of the floor was a large glowing circle. Raven had told Starfire of such things before; these circles where

used to transport people to far away places. Starfire pushed the COM button and said: "Friends come quickly, I fear we may have

trouble". "Oh where have my friends gone?" thought a worried Starfire.

**This is my last chapter so far; I'm having trouble thinking of a way to start off chapter nine, suggestions anyone? Any way I hope you've liked it so far, and there's plenty more to come so keep reading.**


End file.
